


the paintings

by mocha (kokomocha)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger, Aromantic, Bed Sex, Begging, Birth Control, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Carrying, Choking, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Deception, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Late at Night, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Personalities, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Teen Romance, Trapped, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Thoughts, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomocha/pseuds/mocha
Summary: takes place the night between s5:e10 and s5:e11he said that "the truth was in the art"...mal needs to find the evidence alejandro hid, and there's one place he still hasn't checked.but he needs a sound excuse.
Relationships: Mal/Zoey (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	the paintings

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit  
> why did i write this  
> mike is one of, if not my favorite characters of all time. and i was recently rewatching total drama and saw mal again and hoo boy, uhh, would definitely pay that man money to step on me  
> i been writing a lot of fanfic lately since my life has gone to shit so this was definitely self-indulgent lol  
> anyways, for like the two people who still like total drama, enjoy!!
> 
> *trigger warning*  
> thoughts of violence, teenage s*x, noncon choking, mike's suffering

She’d invited him to stay the night in the hotel.

Well, not him, but Mike.

Not that she knew the difference. But he had to keep up with this pathetic façade to lay low.

He paced around his room.

Alejandro had said that “The truth was in the art”, and Mal had collected some data on the paintings scattered around the hotel. None in the dining room, none in the kitchen, none in his room. No incriminating evidence. Maybe Al was just bluffing.

But he didn’t want to risk it.

The only place he felt he hadn’t checked was the one room he couldn’t go in.

Zoey’s.

All the vacant rooms were fair game to him. He’d spent two hours in them already sifting through the ugly portraits of their host. He’d felt nauseous by the time the clock struck 10.

And now it was too late to go into Zoey’s room. He could’ve played it off earlier, saying that he heard something from her room, or told her that another contestant was outside looking for her in attempts to buy some time. But it didn’t matter, it was too late. He’d look in the morning. She was probably too distracted to even remember what Al said.

...But what if she wasn’t? That sick feeling of doubt rose in his stomach.

What if she was looking through the paintings right now?

He couldn’t risk it.

He needed to get in there.

But how?

\---

He rapped at her door with one impatient knuckle, contorting his face into a fake smile as she answered her door, wearing a tee-shirt and underwear and her hair in her generic pigtails. He himself had neglected to put on a shirt, rather sticking with only Mike's yellow pajama bottoms.

He forced himself to gaze at her figure in a manner that she’d notice. He licked his lips convincingly, then looked up to meet her eyes.

“Uh, everything okay, Mike? It’s late...” She smiled politely, blushing.

He had to find words that Mike would say in this situation.  


“Yeah, uh, c… can I talk to you real quick?” He blurted, rushed, as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. She walked backwards to allow him.

It was stupid to do. But he needed to act awkward and uncoordinated and Mike-ish.

“You alright?” She murmured softly, pulling his hand into hers as a sign of innocent affection.

He bit his lip and gazed into her eyes.

Yeah, he felt nothing. This was all just an act to get to the paintings, and if he needed to hit third base or further, so be it. It would strengthen her trust in him, that's for sure, and she was the most permanent ally he'd had. So, win-win. He needed to think about the big picture and the even bigger prize. She didn’t matter, and gaining her trust before shattering it in the finale was a despair he couldn’t wait to drink in. 

So he grabbed her small face in both of his hands and kissed her, softly and surely. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pinned her up against her room’s wall, moving his hands down to her waist as he teased her lips with his tongue. She smiled into the kiss as he nipped at her lips playfully before peppering her cheek with kisses, making his way down to the erogenous zone of her neck curve, and he suckled at her sensitive spot. She moaned softly into his ear, pressing her body against his, igniting a fire inside her.

And per biology’s response, he grew hard. Not because of her, but the situation. Interacting with anyone in such a way would make one hard. And he felt her arousal radiating off of her, and it was intoxicating. As if some of him were possessed by Mike, he couldn’t help but press his boner into her body, desperate for some contact as he slid his hands up her shirt, cupping two breasts in his hands. They were like soft peaches. He wasn't good with analogies.

Mal didn’t care much for sex. Mike was a virgin, but Mal had had some experience with multiple people. Though attracted to both he preferred guys personally, but if a million dollars were at stake, such as they were now, he’d fuck a girl. And he’d fuck Mike’s girl. 

He didn’t like this much. But she did, leaning into his touch, soft and demanding. Mal had to be gentle and naive, he had to play the part of Mike. He had to treat her with care. So he used his hands, already beneath her shirt, to slip it over her head and off her. Her breasts hung, perky and inviting, and she looked up at Mal with such fervor in her eyes that he became almost entranced.

God, this was almost hilarious. She was so desperate, so horny for Mike, that mere minutes into their interaction she’s already topless, staring at him hungrily. It was almost sad. Pathetic.

He moved his hands beneath her butt and scooped her into his arms, and she hung on like her life depended on it. Mal plopped her down on her bed and she lay flat, watching as he towered over her as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing his erection into her area as she bit her lip worriedly. 

Fuck, fuck, what would Mike say?

“Uh...Uh… Y… You’re sure you want to do this?” He offered with a placid smile, moving his fingers down to the waistline of her panties.

“Yes,” she moaned as he slid one finger over her undergarment, teasing her exterior, finding it interesting to watch her face squint with concentration as he increased his pace.

“Sorry, what was that?” he murmured back teasingly.

“Y-Y-Ye-Yes,” she stammered through breaths as he flicked his fingers over the fabric. 

Ah, this was fun.

“What do you want me to do?” He crooned, sounding more Mal than Mike. 

But Zoey didn’t notice, and she bucked into his hand. “T-Touch me…”

“Beg for it.” Mike may have been a vanilla guy, but Mal himself was undeniably more extreme. He loved being in charge. And his husky voice only strengthened that.

“T-T-Touch me. Please. I need you, Mike.”

Suddenly he wasn’t alone in there.

He felt the stir of another personality at Zoey’s moans.

Mike was awake.

Oh? 

This was good.

He concentrated, allowing Mike to be his eyes, watching the scene unfold. Watching Mal be with his crush. 

Oh, this was the sweetest sorrow. He heard Mike’s surprise echo in his head as he yanked off Zoey’s panties, exposing pink flesh, hot and welcoming, and she moaned softly as Mal buried two expert fingers into her aching hole, curling his fingers to dance with her insides as she bucked up, stifling groans. 

“Mike, Mike, oh…” Mal smiled at the words spilling from her mouth, because he knew that the boy in his head was yelling, begging him to stop, stop, stop using her. 

“F-Fuck, Zoey, you’re squeezin’ my fingers,” he chittered, and Mike banged angry fists against the windows of his eyes.

Mal yanked down his own pajama pants after wiping the slick of her sex on the side of her thigh. He pulled out an average cock that throbbed from lack of stimulation. He cleared his throat, pulling his tone an octave higher, “Zoe, could I--I mean--could you, uh…” She sat up on the bed, resting with her knees beneath her, hypnotized, reaching out to move her fingertips gently along the length. He bucked into her hand, urging her to get on with it.

So she did. She gripped his member with shaky hands and jerked it ravenously, one hand tracing her long fingernails down his chest. 

Fuck, she was good. She must’ve really liked Mike.

Oh, and for Mal to be the one for their first time! How unfortunate. 

He whispered obscenities beneath his labored breath. She had enveloped his cock into her warm mouth, bobbing back and forth with little hesitation.

He heard Mike groan inside his head. They were all attached to the same body, so no doubt Mike could feel every stinging sensation. He just didn’t have the power to do anything about it. 

Mal felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm building, so he grabbed her red locks in his fist and pulled her off, guiding her body back to its original place. He planted soft kisses down her naked body, moving his tongue to flick her nipple, dipping it in her bellybutton, as he placed more and more down her. 

She covered her mouth with one shaky hand. He grabbed her hips, repositioning his cock at her entrance, looking up for some sign of consent. Because that’s what Mike would do. Not because Mal wanted to.

“I-It’s my first time, so, uh, Mike… Please be gentle…” she muttered, red, and he smiled as he reveled Mike’s pain, hearing the boy stifle more sobs, pleading him to not take her virginity, begging him to stop manipulating her.

“Mal, Mal, please, please, I-I-I’ll do anything, I swear, just don’t do this, please don’t do this to her, don’t hurt her like this,” he heard his inferior personality cry, still bound by the chains in his mind, unable to break free. 

Oh, how much this would hurt her in the future. Being utterly betrayed by the man who took her virginity? 

My, how delicious. 

“I-I don’t have any protection, Zoey…” Mal groaned, hardly keeping up the act as Mike. His hormones were raging, demanding that he get the job done. 

She smiled, looking away. “I’m on the pill… It’s okay…”

Mal sighed, smirking, too evil.

“I-I-I’m I’m gonna fucking kill you, Mal,” Mike roared as Mal eased his length into the girl, who released a soft cry at the feeling. Thick, plush walls enveloped his cock, slick from arousal, pulsating and pushing against him, and he rolled his eyes back into his head simply from the feeling. 

It was admittedly hard for Mal to be slow. It’d been a while since he’d gotten pussy, and boy, did she feel incredible, her muscles squeezing around his cock. He was used to more rough, violent, hateful sex, so going all vanilla was taking a toll on him. He shook with each movement, restraining himself.

Echoing in his head was the pleasured cry of Mike, shaking, powerless to the scene unfurling before him. Mal laughed. He gripped her hips as she wrapped them around his waist, pulling the two into missionary position, and he closed his eyes as he pummeled into her. She clawed his back, moaning desperately for him to go harder, harder, harder. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, imagining she was anyone else. But her relentless groans drilled into his head. Begging for Mike to own her. To impregnate her.

"Mike, Mike, oh Mike, th-that feels so good, M-M..."

He hated that motherfucker. And he was tired of her groaning his name while Mal was buried inside her. He was beginning to see red.

His hands found their way around her neck. 

Mike cried out in mixed pleasure and pain, incoherent and wracked with sobs. 

He squeezed hard, opening his eyes ravenously as hers bulged, and she sucked in coarse breaths from her tightened windpipe. He couldn’t look away, seeing her this close to death was a thing of beauty. Long nails scratched frantically against his iron grip. Her look was still desperate, but different this time around. She tried to spit out words for him but he only gripped harder, wishing oh-so-badly that he could squeeze hard enough to feel the delicious crack of her trachea and watch her body grow limp. He'd have loved that.

But that would arise suspicion from the other contestants. 

She smacked her fists against the mattress to signal the boy above her that she was losing oxygen, and her face turned purple as Mal came inside her.

Good God, that vanilla shit was doing nothing for him. This was more like it. 

He groaned softly as he spilled his contents into her, riding out his orgasm with one hand descended to cup her hip, his other hand loosening its grip on her neck. She swallowed breaths ravenously, sitting up to wipe the tears that had accumulated in her eyes.

The only thing Mal could hear from inside him was Mike’s needy breaths, recuperating from that orgasm. 

Mal remained inside her, his cock still twitching, and he closed his eyes, wiping loose strands of hair from his face.

She regained her breath and looked him in the eyes, shaking and scared and angry, waiting for some semblance of guilt. Mal swallowed hard.

“Z-Z-Zoey, I-I’m so sorry, I-I just,” he found Mike’s words, “I read somewhere that choking makes things feel really good and… and I guess I got carried away in the moment. I’m s-sorry. I just wanted you to feel good…” He threw in that last part for good measure, but truth was, he didn’t give a shit how she felt during this ordeal.

His only reason for doing this was to find the paintings.

Zoe sighed in defeat, hiding a smile, “Mike, you just gotta ask me when you do that! I was scared! But, I appreciate you wanting to make me feel good… Maybe you just don’t realize your own strength! Might you have some Manitoba or Vito on right now?” She laughed at that last part.

“Zoey, I promise, it’s just me here. All Mike, all the time,” he smiled, snakelike, “now, I… I wanna make you feel good too.”

Zoey sat cross-legged on the bed, inviting him over with her eyes.

Mike was gone. Mal swore he heard some stifled crying, along with the muted voices of the other personalities comforting him. 

Mal scooched behind her, pressing his chest against her back, kissing the back of her neck tenderly as he traced her shape with gentle fingers. He licked carefully up her neck, whispering compliments in her ear as she shivered. He knew she’d like that. She was a simple girl. 

His hands caressed her breasts before blindly trailing down to the area between her legs, still slick from their sex, where Mal felt around for her clit. He touched the mound softly, causing the girl to gasp, and he kissed behind her jaw as he massaged it. 

She bit her lip to restrain any moans, but his words made her spill them out.

He wasn't a romantic. He'd never really felt any romantic connection to anything. He'd used people for pleasure, but he couldn't for the life of him do the sappy shit. But he'd become the world's best actor, teasing her with his honeyed words that he would've never imagined leaving his mouth.

His pace increased on her clit as he moved to nibble her earlobe, sending chills down her spine as she began to buck into his hand. Mal flicked rapidly as she inhaled, gripping onto his legs behind her, and her body curled as she reached orgasm, moving wildly as Mal continued to pinch her clit, overstimulating her already aching body. 

She descended her high shortly after, and allowed herself to relax into Mal’s lap, who held her carefully, as if she were made of glass. He stared down at her face, slick with sweat, flushed and relieved, her muscles relaxed. Her neck already gaining the red bruises and faint handprints, her body recovering from the strenuous exercise with patient breaths.

Mike got himself a pretty girl, no doubt.

Too bad she was so fucking naive.

Zoe opened her eyes to look up at the boy holding her.

“Can you sleep here tonight?”

Mal smiled as Mike would. “Of course.”

\---

He didn’t like the touching.

They were spooning.

That’s how it went in the movies and novels, so he figured that that’s how they’d sleep tonight. He’d never really had aftercare following sex, so this type of intimacy he was unfamiliar with.

She was fast asleep, and he was able to slip his arm out from beneath her and get out of bed.

He paced the room quietly, the only sounds being the cracking of his joints and the creaking of the floorboards beneath them, moving from art piece to art piece to check them of Alejandro’s incriminating evidence. 

He moved impatient fingertips along each brushstroke of each portrait of Chris McLean, prying fingers behind each frame, removing the pieces from the wall and shaking them anxiously to free them of any additional items. 

He was fuming.

Nope. 

The evidence wasn't there either.

This was all a waste of fucking time. 

No portrait had anything on or in them. 

He snarled. He could’ve spent this whole night searching for the planted evidence rather than rawing Mike’s girl. 

But he did need to regain her trust, so it worked out. Whatever.

  


And it was nice. Nice to get the other personalities in check.

And remind them who was boss now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
